


I Would Do Anything for Love

by Wrabbit7



Series: TSW [3]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, Herd Life, Multi, Polyamory, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrabbit7/pseuds/Wrabbit7
Summary: Beginning a few days after the end of The Teacher, the Sorceress, and the Wonderbolt, Twilight and her fillyfriends have to figure out how to live together, and with everypony else on a more permanent basis. How will they accomplish this? With compromise, understanding, and an unhealthy dose of love.But what's this? Someone looking to throw a monkey wrench into the works? Let's hope that Ponyville is fully paid up on their insurance.





	1. Third Time's the Charm

**Chapter 1: Third Time's the Charm**

 

Twilight giggled as the soft kisses trailed down the back of her neck and shrugged her shoulders in an attempt to shake off her aggressor. Her attention returned to the carpentry book laid out before her on the floor, and she jotted down some notes on a piece of paper next to it absentmindedly. The kisses returned again, this time accompanied by some nibbles on her ear; the other ear, in fact; at the _same time_. Giggling again, Twilight ducked out of their reach and turned to look at her molesters. “Girls, I'm _never_ going to finish designing our new bed if you keep this up; and _then_ where will we sleep?”

Trixie, who was laying half on top of Twilight and had her forelegs wrapped around her neck just licked the mare's cheek. “Mm... Trixie thinks that as long as you are there, the floor is just fine by her.”

Cheerilee, who was laying on Twilight's _other_ half with her own forelegs wrapped around Twilight's neck _over_ Trixie's, gently breathed into her ear, “S'true, my gnarly Dexter. We would happily sleep in a dag gravel pit as long as _you_ were there.” She punctuated this remark by gently combing the librarian's mane with her teeth.

Shuddering from the exquisite feeling of being groomed in such an intimate manner, Twilight's eyes lost focus and crossed for a moment. The last time she had groomed like this, she had been just a little filly, nervous about starting her tutelage under the Princess the next day; so her mother, Twilight Velvet, groomed her mane and sang to her until she fell asleep. It was one of her most treasured memories, since she didn't get to see nearly as much of her after that.

And now, here she was getting the same treatment, but with far different feelings behind it. As the earth pony grabbed another mouthful of mane and pulled the locks through her teeth, the gentle pressure felt even better than a scalp massage to Twilight. She closed her eyes and groaned in pleasure and wondered what Trixie was going to do. Her question was answered with a series of kisses and licks on her throat, just where her jaw line met her neck. She exhaled a shuddering breath, trying to find her voice again.

“Ch... Cheery, Trixie, please... If I don't finish... these designs today... we'll have to wait... until after the... Running of the Leaves... to get our bed made...” Twilight gasped out.

“And wouldn't _that_ be a shame?” A new, but familiar voice asked, startling all three mares. “Almost as bad as not waiting for me to start the fun.”

With surprising strength and alacrity, Twilight stood, leaving Trixie and Cheerilee down on the floor in undignified heaps. “Spitfire! Welcome home!” She ran over to her other fillyfriend at the door, giving her a hug and a deep kiss on the lips.

The kiss was eagerly returned, and they spent well over a full minute just standing there in their embrace. When they finally separated, Twilight huskily asked, “Any trouble getting your request through?”

Looking into Twilight's eyes, Spitfire grinned at her. “Of course, not. I _run_ that team. _Requesting_ permission to move, essentially consisted of me _telling_ the Princess that I'm moving in with you. Naturally, she was ecstatic about all four of us living together. You'd think she was trying to marry you off to us or something.”

Twilight blushed up to her ears and looked away. “No,” Spitfire continued, “the closest thing I had to trouble there was getting Soarin's fat keister out of my chair in my office before he deformed my groove.”

“That must be some groove,” Cheerilee stage whispered into Spitfire's ear.

“Trixie agrees. With a flank _this_ tight,” Trixie said with a smack on said flank for emphasis, “that groove must be awe-inspiring.”

The pegasus whirled around to face the other two mares, truly shocked that they had snuck up on her so stealthily. “Hey! Watch the hooves!” she admonished.

Trixie walked  behind Cheerilee, giving her a sultry look. “Chill out, Spitfire. No need to live up to your name around _us_.”

The teacher nuzzled up to the azure unicorn and rested her head on Trixie's flank, giving Spitfire that same look. “Totally. Don't be so heinous. Like, take a chill pill.”

Without taking her eyes away from Spitfire's, Trixie leaned down and licked at Cheerilee's flank just above her cutie mark before gently biting down on it, leaving a small mark on the coat. Cheerilee in return, never let her feral grin wander from the pegasus as she started for the door. “Let's bounce, crucial babe,” she said to Trixie. “We need to jet if we want to score those ace sweets for dessert tonight.”

Trixie followed her out. “Trixie is...” She paused at the door, looked Spitfire directly in the eye and licked her lips as she said, “... _coming_.” And with that, she was gone.

Spitfire finally realized that her jaw was hanging open and closed it. “What the _buck_ was _that_ all about?”

Shrugging in genuine confusion, Twilight answered, “Search me. I woke up this morning to those two practically dry humping me, and it's been nonstop since then. It was only because we agreed that sex couldn't happen without all of us present that I was able to keep them at bay at all.”

“And did you understand what Cheerilee was saying? I haven't heard some of those words since I was a little filly.”

Twilight nodded. “More or less. At least I got her to stop using that absurd valley filly accent. That got old quick, I don't mind saying,” she said as her eyes rolled.

Spitfire nuzzled up to her, rubbing their cheeks together. “Poor baby. Sounds like you've had a rough day,” she noted sympathetically.

Backing up a few steps, Twilight said, “I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but I _really_ need a little space right now. Having two hot mares literally hanging off of you isn't as comfortable as it sounds after the second or third hour.”

Spitfire took her hoof in both of hers and kissed it. “Consider it done, My Star. Take this opportunity to dash off to one of your friend's places while they're out to finish your little project; and I'll run interference for you.”

Twilight blushed fiercely at the gesture, but looked worried. “I hope you don't take this to mean that I'm tiring of any of you. I love you all now just as much as I did when this all started, but...”

“Oh, pfft,” Spitfire retorted. “As much as I worship the ground you walk on, I know that we _all_ need our space as well.” She made a shooing motion with her hooves. “Now scoot before they get back. We'll all four of us talk this over when you get back. Just make sure you're back in time for dinner.”

Twilight kissed the golden mare's nose and turned to collect her books and notes. “Thanks, Hot Stuff. I'll be back in a few hours when I complete the design and turn it in to Mister Wheelwright over at the sawmill.” With a wink at her co-fillyfriend, she disappeared with a teleporting flash of light.

(\ /)

( . .)

*(“)(“)

Twilight walked through the middle of the Apple family's orchard with a song in her heart. Taking a deep breath of fresh air, she smiled contentedly and looked around for either Applejack or her brother, Big Macintosh. A solid _**THWACK**_ sound followed by many dimmer thumps drew her attention in the direction of the Everfree forest, and she spotted a familiar spot of orange picking up apples that missed the baskets set out.

Happily trotting over, she gave a loud, “Hey, Applejack!”

The farmer stood upright and looked towards her caller. She gave a wave as her friend approached and leaned against the tree. “Well, howdy there, Twilight. What brings yah out to these parts? Finally comin' up for air?”

Twilight turned red and covered her face with her hooves. “Oh, Celestia. Does everypony know?”

Applejack smirked at her embarrassment. “Weeelll, Ah wouldn't go so far as to say that _every_ pony knows; just the folk who live in Ponyville. And the Princesses. Oh, and that one poor feller what was walking by the library when the four of yah were... “in the throes of passion” as Rarity put it. Yah really should learn to close your windows. Especially since one of yah seems to feel the need to wail and holler like a long tail cat in a room full of rockin' chairs.”

The librarian gave her a half-serious glare over her hooves. “You've just been itching to use that one, haven't you?”

“Does Rainbow Dash like to brag about her an' Pinkie?” she shot back with a grin.

Rolling her eyes, Twilight asked, “ _Aaannny_ ways, do you mind if I use your place to do a little work?”

Cocking her head to the side, Applejack asked, “Well, sure yah can, but what's wrong with your place?”

“Because I can't get a bit of work done there. Every time I try, I get... sidetracked,” the lavender mare replied.

Applejack's eyes popped open in shock. “Wait, wait, wait. Yah mean to tell me, that in the past three days since yah...”

“Resolved my issues?” Twilight supplied.

“Right. That in the past three days, yah four haven't... yah know... taken a break?”

Twilight sat down and put a forehoof to her chest. “I'll have you know that I love my fillyfriends deeply, and don't want _any_ of them to feel... neglected.” She looked to the sky and coughed behind her hoof. “Besides, for some of us, it's our first, uh, relationship. Of any kind.”

The earth pony's eyes rolled heavenward as well. “Oh, sweet Celestia. It's a wonder one of yah haven't come out of there with a broke hip yet.” She looked closer at a mark on Twilight's neck and grinned again as she pointed it out. “Looks like you're officially off the market though. _Some_ pony's done laid claim to yah.” The orange mare then looked again, this time closer, and noted that it wasn't the only one of it's kind. “Stars above, filly, you need to tell them to ease up on yah. Yah look like yah took a tumble down a hill... in a gravel pit... twice.”

Rubbing her hoof on the back of her head, Twilight chuckled nervously and blushed. “Aheh. Yeah, they tend to get a little... carried away sometimes.”

Nodding, Applejack said, “Well, you're free to use the house, but the barn may be more to your likin' today. Granny's in the kitchen makin' preserves, an' she's a might particular about what's done on the table at the moment.”

Twilight walked past her with a sheepish smile. “Thanks, AJ. I promise I'll be out of your mane before you know it.”

Applejack caught a familiar whiff as she walked past. “You're welcome to stay as long as yah need, Twi, but could yah do us both a favor?”

“Anything, Applejack,” she replied with a smile. “What do you need?”

The farmer pointed towards a rain barrel next to the barn. “Yah mind takin' a dunk a'fore doin' anythin' else? Yah smell like... well, yah smell like yah've been ruttin' for three days straight, an' I don' want Apple Bloom learnin' 'bout these things that way.”

Twilight facehoofed and turned red from fresh embarrassment. She gave a mumbled apology and raced over to the structure that would serve as her study for the day.

Applejack smiled at her, genuinely happy for her happiness, but a familiar itch brought on by the intoxicating scent made her think of her own fillyfriend. The smile broke into a grin when she spied a familiar white pony strolling up the lane, wide brimmed hat shading her delicate features. _Well, speak of the devil._

Rarity raced up when she spotted Applejack, letting her hat fly off. She crashed into her, pinning her to the apple tree behind her, and kissed her deeply. Applejack's forehooves went to the diamond cutie marks, rubbing them with undue haste; which for once, didn't get an irritated response from the seamstress. The unicorn kissed her way down the farmer's neck, breathing in her musky scent, while Applejack delighted in the perfumed mare's mane. “You'll never guess what I saw today,” she gasped between kisses.

“Mmm. What, Marshmallow?” was all Applejack could manage.

Rarity grinned at her use of the pet name. She rested her head on the farmer's strong chest, listening to the heartbeat of her life. “Trixie and Cheerilee in Sugarcube corner.”

Things were falling into place in Applejack's mind, but she played along, because she knew how much her fillyfriend loved a juicy bit of gossip. “So?”

Unperturbed by Applejack's seemingly blasé response, she continued, nuzzling and delighting in the feel of the rippling chest muscles. “So, they were hanging off of each other and positively _reeking_ of _sex_.” This last word was practically whispered as if there was anypony else in the orchard that could overhear them. “They ordered some pastries to go, then shared an eclair, right there in front of everypony.”

The fact of _those_ two hanging off of each other was indeed news to the earth pony, but the last sentence confused her. “So they shared a doughnut. So what?”

Looking up at her lover, their eyes met. “Applejack, darling, they ate it at the same time... _without_ cutting it in half.” She let the implications set in and smiled when she saw her eyes go wide. “When their lips met in the middle, they practically started making out right there in the shop. It was lucky there were no foals around or they would likely have been thrown out.” She licked a bead of sweat from the mare's chest with relish. “As it was, when they left, the shop cleared out fairly quickly. I ran over here as fast as was ladylike, because I just had to see you.” She stood up again to kiss her again, running her hooves over the mare's strong back.

Applejack pondered telling Rarity about her meeting with Twilight just moments earlier, but decided that it could wait. There was something, no make that some _pony_ more important in front of her right now.

(\ /)

( . .)

*(“)(“)

Walking through the door, Twilight winced at the loud ringing of the bell above it. The noise naturally got the attention of the old stallion bent over a worktable, manually sanding down a rocking chair's seat. He looked up and smiled at the young mare. “Good evening, Miss Sparkle. Here with the finalized plans?”

“Yes, sir. Right here, Mister Wheelwright.” Twilight pulled a large, folded up paper from her saddlebags and laid it on the counter next to the till. “I was hoping to go over these with you. I'm planning on laying some enchantments on this when it's finished, so you need to understand why I did some of the things I did here.”

The old earth pony wiped his hooves with a dust cloth from his pocket, then took up his station behind the counter. “Of course. I'd expect no less from you, Miss Sparkle. Let's see what you have for me.”

Telekinetically unfolding the plans, Twilight explained, “Well, first off, I'm going to be putting an impervious charm on it, to mitigate the wear and tear, and that works best with hardwoods like oak, but I was hoping you'd have some teak in stock.”

Wheelwright looked at the dimensions in the plans and did some quick mental calculations. “I believe I have enough for this project. Did you want the whole thing to be teak, just the parts that show, or certain parts of it?”

Twilight put a hoof to her chin in thought. “I suppose I could live with just the parts that show being teak, and the rest white oak. I wouldn't want to deplete your supplies.” She looked at him curiously. “Can you stain the oak the same shade as the teak?” He nodded in reply, so she continued, “Excellent! Now the concealed compartments here, here, here, and here,” she pointed out the spaces  to him, “are going to be magically enlarged, so they need to be lined with cork wood.”

She continued explaining the salient points of the construction, even altering her plans at one point at the experienced carpenter's suggestion. After finally settling on a price, she bid him a good afternoon and left. Twilight hadn't gone more than a few steps before quite literally, running into Rainbow Dash. The pegasus wore a blissed-out expression like it was a new hat. Her steps were unsteady and, well to be blunt, bowed. Not watching where she was going, she ran face first into Twilight's rear who was backing out of the carpenter's shop, sending them both to the dirt road.

Rubbing the fresh bruise on her well-chewed posterior, she turned to see what she ran into. “Ow, what was- Rainbow?”

Rainbow Dash happily lay sprawled in the dirt, smiling goofily at nothing in particular. “Hey, Twi,” she replied.

Twilight sat up and pulled her friend into a sitting position. “What in the name of all things equine happened to you?”

“Pinkie...”

The librarian rolled her eyes at the somewhat expected answer. “Figures,” she muttered to herself. Speaking aloud, she asked, “Do you want me to walk you home, Rainbow? No offense, but you don't look like you could navigate a straight track with a map and a compass, right now.”

“Nah, s'all good.”

“Alright, then,” she said with a shake of her head. “I need to get back to the library, it's almost dinnertime. You sure you're okay?”

“Fine, go on,” Dash answered, still too blissed to notice anything of importance. She was about to turn to leave when she stopped and looked back to her friend. “Oh, and Twilight?”

Twilight paused with one hoof poised to take a step, and looked back as well. “Yes, Rainbow?”

For the first time, the pegasus's eyes uncrossed and looked straight at the lavender mare. “Tell Trixie and Cheerilee that me and Pinkie said 'thanks for the show',” then walked away.

Watching her friend walk away, Twilight turned over what she had said. She then noticed the bow-legged walk, and put all the clues together, coming up with the correct conclusion. Her eyes went wide, and she dashed for the library as fast as she could. She also noticed several other ponies with expressions and gaits similar to Rainbow Dash's, many of whom waved or just smirked at her. As she passed one stallion, she could swear she heard him say, “Lucky mare.”

Twilight burst through the front door of the library in a panic, only to find... nothing amiss. The only presence in the main lobby was Spike sitting glumly on the couch, his head in his hands. As calmly as possible, she closed the door and walked over to him. He didn't seem to take any note of her. “Spike?”

Without taking his head from his hands, he looked up at her. Perhaps glared at her would be more accurate. “Twilight,” he deadpanned in greeting.

“What's wrong, number one assistant?” she asked, petting the spines on his head.

He sat up and batted her hoof away. “As if you didn't know. Ever since those three have been here, you've hardly spent _any_ time with me. It was bad enough when you just left me behind when you went out on adventures with your friends, but now, the only time I get to even _talk_ to you is through that door,” he pointed towards the stairs for emphasis.

Twilight sat on the couch next to him and put a foreleg over his shoulders. “I'm sorry Spike. I never meant to neglect you,” She hugged him close, and this seemed to ease some of the bristling he had been aiming at her. “Please understand that this kind of relationship is all new to me, and the four of us are still trying to find ways to make this work. None of us intended to exclude you, but we need to find where we all fit in with each other; before we can find how to make _that_ work with everything about us from before we... got together.”

Spike looked up at her with wet, dewy eyes. “Is it gonna take much longer, though? I really miss you. We haven't even done a friendship report to the Princess in over a week.”

Smiling down at the baby dragon, she said, “Why don't we do one right now? I think I just learned a rather good lesson just a second ago.”

Spike pulled a quill and paper from the couch cushions and turned to face her. He saw the surprised look on her face that turned into a chuckle, and asked, “What? I never know when you'll be ready to dictate a letter to the Princess.”

Twilight just smiled and began composing the letter.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I apologize for the lack of Friendship Reports lately, but as you know, my life has been undergoing some drastic changes lately. However, my number one assistant has reminded me of my neglected duties, and taught me a valuable lesson today._

_Making new friends and deepening the relationships with them is all well and good; but you shouldn't forget the friends you already have. In the rush of discovering the new levels that love can take me, it has come to my attention that I have been negligent in my attentions to the ones I loved beforehoof. I can only imagine the pain I've caused them, but rest assured that I will redress my wrongs, and stand vigilant to make sure that no such inattentiveness happens again._

_On that note, I would like to extend an invitation to you and Princess Luna to join us for an after-race party this weekend at the library, directly after the Running of the Leaves. It will be a small, intimate affair; so just the bare minimum of guards will be needed. Just be aware that Pinkie-Pie will likely have them partying to by the end of it, so plan accordingly._

_Your Faithful Student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

Spike rolled up the scroll with a ribbon and breathed his green flames, sending it on its way. He then ran up to her and embraced her tightly. “I'm sorry too, Twilight. I didn't even think of how difficult this must be for you too.”

Twilight nuzzled back at him happily. “No Spike, this one is all my fault. I keep forgetting that though you're growing up, you're still a baby dragon, and need my attention too.” She looked him in the eyes. “You might want to take this as an opportunity to widen your own circle of friends, as well. Don't you like hanging out with Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo?”

He scratched the back of his head and shuffled his feet. “Yeah, I guess so. They _are_ kinda fun if you don't mind all the tree sap they seem to attract.”

The librarian took note of the slight blush and silly grin when she mentioned the fillies' names, but decided to keep quiet about it. “Now then. Do you know where my mares are?”

Spike jerked his thumb towards the stairs. “In your room, naturally. Trixie said they had something to discuss with Spitfire.”

Spike only got a quick glimpse of the terror on her face before she disappeared up the stairs, muttering “Roadapples, roadapples, roadapples!”

Shocked, he put a claw up to his mouth and called after her, “Keep using language like that, and I'm telling the Princess!” _If I can't do it, neither can she!_

Twilight barged into her room, not even bothering to knock, to find the scene she had been dreading. Spitfire was tied, face-up on the bed with a gag in her mouth. She recognized the gag as actually being her only good pair of silk panties that she had been saving for a special occasion, which had only been worn once before. They had felt so sensual and naughty, that she wanted to use them only sparingly.

Straddling Spitfire's abdomen, was Trixie, wearing her cape and hat. She was rubbing her forehooves across the pegasus' chest, deliberately rubbing against the lay of her coat, eliciting moans of pleasure. Cheerilee lay next to Spitfire, wearing stockings and a garter belt, her mane done up in a tight bun. She had one hoof under the mare's chin, and was licking her cheek.

Twilight could only facehoof.

(\ /)

( . .)

*(“)(“)

_It had been a long time since it had been so soundly defeated, not once, but twice, and so close together! To make matters worse, both times were by the same infuriating pony! Oh sure, she hadn't managed to actually hurt it, but that wasn't the point, now was it? Granted, the second time, she only really played a secondary role in its defeat, but without her butting in, the plan would have worked. It almost did work._

_And now, here it was, soundly beaten, with nothing to show for it. Nothing but a growing hatred for the pony. No one, no one interfered with the its plans. She would pay for what she did, and the setback inflicted upon it. Oh, yes. Twilight Sparkle will **PAY**._


	2. What's Your Number?

**Chapter 2: What's your number?**

 

Twilight raised her head and sleepily smacked her lips. _What's that familiar taste-_ Looking down, she found her gaze drawn to a maroon mare's... well, marehood below her. The fur of her coat was in disarray, and a heavenly scent wafted up from the organ which was winking at her slightly in time with the mare's breathing. _Oh. Well, that explains that._

Rising to her hooves she stretched first her forelegs, then her rear set as well as her back, letting the vertebrae snap into place. From this vantage point, it was easier to see all of Cheerilee, who was sleeping on her back with one foreleg draped across her chest, and a line of dried drool coming from her mouth- _Oh, wait. That's not drool._ Looking to the other two, Twilight found Spitfire and Trixie, lying in each others' hooves. _How adorable!_ Even as she thought that, the librarian couldn't help but feel a stab of worry. The source of the feeling was a mystery to her, but she couldn't help but chew her lip over it.

Shaking her head to clear it, Twilight quietly made her way over to the bathroom, and surprising Spike as he walked out of it. “Oh! Twilight! Goo...ood morning,” he yawned.

“Morning,” she mumbled. She was never at her best until she had at least one cup of coffee. She noticed something odd and said, “Spike?”

The dragon paused and turned to her, using a towel to dry his ear fins. “Yeah, Twi?”

Twilight walked over until she stood over him, her head directly above. She startled and stepped back, exclaiming, “Spike! You've grown!”

“I have?” he asked. Standing up straight, he found that he was now almost eye-level with her mouth. “Yes! He hissed as he pumped his fist and performed a little dance.

Twilight stopped him by placing a hoof on his head and turning him to face her. “You haven't been hoarding again, have you?”

Spike waved her concern of with a paw. “Oh, Twilight. That's all behind me now. I wish you'd quit reminding me of that.”

Twilight gave him a quick hug. “I'm sorry, Spike, but I had to make sure.”

The dragon  returned the hug. “No Problem,” he said, then looked carefully at her face. “Um, Twi? You got something on your face. Did you fall asleep onto your teacup again?”

Eyes widening in surprise, then horror as she realized what he was talking about, she desperately clung to the lifeline Spike had inadvertently thrown her. “Huh? Oh, tea! Yes, um, that's exactly what happened. Boy, you sure know me, Spike. Well, I better go clean up, and don't worry about the cup, I'll clean it up later, really!” Still in the early stages of panic mode, the librarian slipped into the bathroom, locking the door behind her, and looked into the mirror.

 _Oh, sweet Celestia, I'm a mess!_ Indeed, that was an understatement. The remains of dried fluids clung to her face and horn, turning her coat and bangs into a rat's nest. Turning around, she saw her rear was in no better shape. In fact, everything was on display thanks to her still being so aroused, her tail seemed to be stuck in it's lifted position. Her marehood was red and looked well-bucked, making her blush hard. _Oh, roadapples! I hope Spike didn't see that. That's the last thing I need to do right now is to sit him down and explain the birds and the bees to him._ But deep down, she knew that was exactly what needed to happen. _With what he could potentially be exposed to living under the same roof as the four of us, he's bound to see something not meant for his eyes, eventually. Best to nip it in the bud before it becomes a bigger problem._

(\ /)

( . .)

*(“)(“)

Slowly raising her head from its comfortable resting spot, Spitfire rose, opening her eyes to just slits. She wobbled on her hooves dangerously as she tottered towards the bathroom, intent on relieving the pressure on her bladder. It was only after she had walked in and sat down on the toilet, that she noticed the sound of rain. _Was it scheduled to rain today?_

It was while yawning hugely that Spitfire noticed the steam and the fact that the bathroom was a comfortable temperature, despite the late season. Turning her head to the right, she finally took notice of the shower which was in use, and the familiar humming of Twilight as she bathed. A devious grin crept on to her face, and she quietly slid the curtain open just enough to slip in.

She crept up behind Twilight, who was vigorously shampooing her mane. With great care, she slowly started working the lather in, gradually increasing pressure until her victim gasped and turned around in surprise.

“Spitfire!” Twilight gasped with a hoof over her heart.

The pegasus advanced on Twilight, who backed up until her rump bumped into the wall behind her. Placing a forehoof on either side of the unicorn's head, Spitfire leaned in for a kiss. The water cascaded down the two of them, drenching them both as their tongues danced to a rhythm only the two of them could hear.

Twilight pulled the mare closer, letting her hooves slide around her to the dock of her tail. She mashed and rubbed the well-muscled cheeks in her hooves, then moved back to gently yank and pull the tail, eliciting moans of pleasure from the Wonderbolt.

A blast of cold air took them by surprise as the curtain was yanked open, revealing Trixie and Cheerilee, who stood there with looks of undisguised lust on their faces. Without a word, the two newcomers stepped in and closed the curtain behind them.

The shower head inundated the four mares as Twilight was pressed in on all sides now. All four stood upright on their hind legs with Twilight being licked or kissed by the other three. Trixie and Cheerilee moved her forehooves to their marehoods, rubbing them around until she got the idea and took over the action on her own.

Moans of pleasure and the sounds of licking and wet kisses soon drowned out the falling water, and the steam had as much to do with the temperature of the water as it did the temperature of the warm bodies making all the noise. Spitfire wedged one of her legs in between Twilight's, and started hunching her hips up and down, forward and back, and side-to-side as the mares to either side of them used the lavender mare's hooves in a similar manner. Possession of her mouth changed hooves constantly, with one kiss melding into another, and a few more bite marks were added to the librarian's collection.

A squirt of cold shampoo caused everypony's eyes to shoot open in surprise, even Trixie, who was the one who had applied the white, creamy substance. Between the four bodies rubbing, it wasn't long until a thick lather had been worked up, coating all of them. Forehooves worked the suds into their coats, with special attention paid to sensitive areas.

With all the slippery sliding of wet flesh against flesh, the moans escalated to whines and shallow breaths. The four of them climaxed together, feeding off of each others' high, extending their orgasm to heretofore inexperienced lengths. Their motions slowed to a stop, and Spitfire wheezed out, “We.. should get out... The water's... turning cold...”

Nodding in agreement, Twilight used her telekinesis to shut off the water. One by one, they stepped out of the somewhat cramped stall, and toweled themselves off. When Twilight finished, she cheerily dropped her towel into the laundry hamper and walked out. “I'll go start breakfast. See you girls downstairs!” she said with unseemly energy for somepony who had just had sex with three mares.

Spitfire shook her head in amazement. “How the buck does she do it?”

“I don't know,” Cheerilee answered, “but this glam gal is going to enjoy the choice ride for as long as she can stand it.” Her tired, but goofy grin was mirrored by Trixie.

(\ /)

( . .)

*(“)(“)

“Better hurry up Spike, or we'll leave you behind!” Twilight shouted from the front door. She tapped her forehoof impatiently, mentally counting to twenty. She was about to call again when Spike appeared at the bottom of the stairs, a rolled up sheet of paper in his grasp.

The small dragon ran out the door, pulling it shut behind himself. “Sorry, Twilight,” he apologized, “I had to find my application form.”

Twilight rolled her eyes as she shook her head. “You know, you don't really _need_ to do that. I'm sure Pinkie will let you commentate with her from the balloon again this year.” She turned around and started off towards the town hall, trotting fast to catch up with her fillyfriends.

“I know, but I want this to be official,” Spike replied. “What if there's a talent agent or something out there this time who hears me and wants to recruit me?” He ran a paw over his cranial spines, letting them spring up in a neat row. “How would they find me if they don't know who it was? Did you know that Berry Punch said that I had a really good voice over a microphone? Said I really had a voice for radio,” he noted.

Chuckling, Twilight said, “I kinda doubt there's going to be many vocal talent scouts at a marathon race, Spike.”

Spike indignantly huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “You never know. It's _still_ possible.”

“Yes, and it's possible I'm a time traveling incarnation of a fundamental force of nature, here on a lark; but it's _highly_ unlikely,” Twilight retorted as they caught up with her fillyriends.

“On the contrary,” Trixie interjected, “you _are_ an incarnation of a force of nature. You, my dear,” she bopped the librarian on the nose gently, “are obviously made of pure _sex_.”

With a chuckle, Cheerilee added, “Well, she certainly _tastes_ like it.”

Twilight was struck dumb, and Spitfire facehoofed. Spike looked at them, then at his caregiver with a confused expression. Further awkwardness was stemmed by the sudden arrival of Pinkie-Pie and her now constantly-present fillyfriend. “Good news, everyone! They're allowing two announcers in the balloon officially!”

“I better go sign up before the other slot is taken!” Spike said before running off to the town hall.

The librarian looked to her friends. “So, I take it then that you both signed up for your respective roles already?”

Dash nodded and polished her hoof on her chest. “Yup! I don't like to brag or anything,” a collective cough from the group greeted this bit of false modesty, which was ignored, “but I managed to land the sexiest number of them all.” She presented her number tag proudly to them. “Read it and weep, ladies. Sixty-nine.”

Trixie sniffed at her. “Trixie is not impressed. _She_ will be getting number seventy-two.”

“And _I_ ,” Cheerilee added with a wink, “will be getting seventy-nine.”

As Twilight went to what was becoming her default reaction of facehoof, Pinkie-Pie sidled up to her and whispered into her ear. “Wow, they're bigger horndogs than Dashie. I never even _heard_ of turning those numbers into something sexual.”

Twilight just groaned as she trotted faster to the town hall, hoping that forty-two was still open.

(\ /)

( . .)

*(“)(“)

As she walked in, Twilight noticed one of the ponies was ponying the registration desk and couldn't help but smile. “Afternoon, Amethyst Star. How are things with you?”

The pale magenta unicorn looked up from her paperwork and smiled at her. “Afternoon, Miss Twilight. Everything's pretty good so far. Listen,” she leaned forward so they could talk without being overheard from the three other volunteers stationed further down the table. “I wanted to thank you again for talking to the mayor and getting me this job when her old assistant left for Canterlot. Here.” She put a rolled up piece of paper into Twilight's hoof as she took the mare's registration form.

Curious, Twilight unrolled the paper to discover that it was a number tag for a racer. For the forty-second racer, in fact. “That is the one, right? I mean, I never read that book myself, so I'm not sure,” Amethyst asked.

Twilight's grin allayed her fears. “It's not just from the book, you know.” She turned to present her flank and show off her cutie mark. “There are actually forty-two points on all the stars in my cutie mark, so you see, I have a special place in my life for that number.”

“Wow, I never thought of that before,” the younger unicorn exclaimed. “I wonder if there's a special number hidden in _my_ cutie mark too?” She turned her head to examine her flank.

Chuckling, Twilight waved off her statement. “Oh, it's nothing like that. Forty-two comes up in my life about as often as any other number. Believe me, I've checked. On an average day, three comes up more often than any other number, but that's likely just a trend that occurred over the nearly month-and-a-half long experiment I ran. I just try to get forty-two whenever possible, because the number is special to me.”

Twilight felt somepony brushing up against her side as they approached. “Mmm... I missed my rad girl,” Cheerilee murmured.

A sheen of sweat appeared on Twilight's forehead. “Cheery, not here,” she hissed through clenched teeth, “ponies are watching.”

“Let them. They'll have to go get their own Twilights,” she retorted. “ _This_ one's ours.”

Amethyst's eyes widened at the scene before her, and thanked her lucky stars that her mother and Dinky Doo were out shopping at the moment. “Um, Miss Cheerilee? Are you here to register for the race too?”

The teacher glanced at her former pupil through half-lidded eyes as she rubbed cheeks with a nervous Twilight. “Mmm... that and one other thing. I've already registered with one of your assistants, but she said that I need to come to you for this,” she said as she hoofed over a paper.

Looking over the paper, Amethyst's eyes widened. “Oh!” she cried with a blush. “I- I didn't realize that... um, that is, you're... ah...” Her stammered reply trailed off into a mumbled apology.

With her eyes still locked onto the younger mare's, the normally staid teacher boldly licked Twilight's cheek, who stood as if petrified. “It's just a change of address, Amethyst Star. Nothing to get juiced over.”

Spitfire walked up on the other side of Twilight and hoofed over her own paper. “Minuette said to see you about a change of address?” she asked the stunned mare. When no response was forthcoming, she tapped the desk with a hoof, waking her from her stare. “Hello? Change of address?”

Shaking her head, Amethyst Star took the paper from her. “Of course. Sorry, I-” Her voice froze when she read the new address. “Y-y-y-you mean you're...”

Arching an eyebrow, the pegasus put on her best drill instructor face. “Yyyeeesss?” she drawled.

Thinking fast, Amethyst said, “Yyyooouuu'rrreee gonna love living here! We all do! Right, girls?” She looked to her assistants as her voice went shrill. The other three mares nodded vigorously, scared of the vibes coming from the quietly terrifying Wonderbolt.

A piece of paper surrounded in a magenta aura dropped into the quaking mare's field of vision. “The Great and Powerful Trixie believes that this form is required for your perusal?”

With even wider eyes, Amethyst read through the relevant entries of the form and tried to find her now vacant voice. _All three of them? At_ once _? Then the rumors are true! Celestia, how does she even find the energy to..._ With a blush forming on her cheeks took all three forms and put them away for later filing. “Sooo... you two find our little town to your liking?” she ventured, trying to come up with something to cover the awkward silence filling the air.

“Trixie likes very much. Though to be honest, it's more about the _ponies_ here than the town itself. They're just so... _friendly_ ,” she said as she nibbled on Cheerilee's ear.

Twilight broke the awkward silence that had resettled over them by proclaiming very loudly, “Well, thank you for all your help, Amethyst, we'll see you at the race tomorrow, bye now!” She pushed all three of her fillyfriends out the door, Trixie and Cheerilee looking as if they were about to orgasm right then and there from the rough treatment.

Minuette sidled up to the younger unicorn, saying in a low voice, “Wow, who'd have thought it, huh?” Shaking her head, she added, “It's always the quiet ones.”

(\ /)

( . .)

*(“)(“)

Twilight didn't stop pushing until they were around the back of the town hall. Once there, she slumped down and heaved a great sigh. Immediately, the other three came forward to offer her comfort. “Hon, what's wrong?” Spitfire asked.

“Just... exhausted,” she replied.

“Is there anything we can do to help?” Trixie inquired.

“No...” Twilight answered. “Well... m-maybe?” She looked at them hopefully.

Cheerilee looked at her, close to tears. “Name it, bodacious babe! Anything! Anything at all!”

Twilight nervously shuffled her hooves. “Could you... maybe tone down the flirting in public? Just a teeny scoche?”

Trixie and Cheerilee looked at each other and bowed down low to Twilight. “Your wish is our command, Mistress,” they said and kissed her hooves.

Twilight and Spitfire seemed shocked and disturbed by this display. What they found most disturbing was just how much this turned them on. Looking at each other, they nodded simultaneously. Without a further word, Twilight teleported them all to her bedroom, which still hadn't been made up from their last bout of love making, and it looked like it would be a while longer before it was cleaned up.

The lavender mare silently motioned them to stand in a line all facing the balcony window behind her, which she telekinetically closed and curtained off. Her horn glowed again as a magical bubble was erected to block sound from passing either way, and sealing the door from all intrusion. Breathing in deeply, she realized that the room desperately needed to be aired out. The smell of sex hung cloyingly in the air, like an overdose of perfume. But that could be done later. Right now, the smell only enhanced the mood for what was about to happen.

“Ever since my... dream was revealed to all of us,” Twilight said as she began pacing in front of them, “I've been doing some... independent research. I know that there are certain spells that could be used to achieve that particular goal, so I've been studying them. _All_ of them.” She let that sink in for a moment.

“If you ladies are amenable, we can try the... ah, most _fun_ option. Naturally, this will only be a practice run, so nopony will have to... 'take maternity leave', so to speak.” She stopped her pacing and faced them, a determined look in her eyes, and a firm set to her jaw. “So, what say you?”

Spitfire thought about it for a moment while Trixie and Cheerilee were practically salivating at the thought of what her spell might do. “We trust you, Twilight,” the pegasus answered.

Twilight smiled as she walked behind them. “I'm going to cast a spell now, but I want you to keep looking forward. No matter what you see, hear, or... _smell_ , I want you to promise me that you won't look back until I say so, alright?”

“We promise, Mistress,” all three responded.

Being called _that_ by _them_ caused the purple mare to shudder in anticipation. “If you do look back,” she added, “I shall be forced to... _punish_ you.” Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the magic at her disposal. She focused her mind on shaping the power into the form required, sweating a little at the effort. Twilight had cast plenty of spells before that required more energy, but few were as deviously complex as this one. One did not alter their physiology so drastically without serious thought to the possible consequences.

When she was satisfied that the magic had taken the proper form, she released the spell into her body. A soothing warmth overtook her starting from her horn, and washed over her like a cascade of warm honey. Hormones were released into her bloodstream causing her to feel tingly all over. The librarian looked at the mares in front of her, taking careful note of their sexes. She didn't have to be close to smell their arousal, the wetness on their folds told the story to anypony with eyes in their head. The way they shuffled on their hooves and lifted their tails, let her know that they were ready to be bred.

The tingling magic finally reached her own marehood causing her to gasp. Trixie almost looked back to see what had happened, but caught herself in time. “Mmmm...” Twilight purred. She ran a forehoof down her chest and across her belly towards her dripping marehood, but found her way impeded by the appearance of a long, svelte, slightly upwardly curved... penis. “Ooo!” she cried when her hard hoof made contact with the wholly unfamiliar organ. She stroked the length, feeling the veins pulse in time with her heartbeat.

The heat emanating from the large erection against her belly contrasted with the cooler air in the room, raising the hackles on her back. Twilight gently rubbed her hoof on the flat head of her new spear, gathering a dollop of precum, bringing it to her mouth. She shivered in delight as she tasted herself, savoring the not-quite male flavor.

Twilight opened her eyes just in time to see Cheerilee face forward again quickly. She stepped forward, climbing onto her back as if to mount her from behind. Her brand new cock slid between the mare's legs, parting her breasts as it did, causing her to shudder in pleasure. “You want _this_ , don't you?” she whispered into the mare's ear, cocking her hips so that her penis smacked into her belly with a fleshy _**SLAP**_.

The earth pony could only find the self-control to nod. “You... _need_ it, don't you?” Twilight continued, reveling in her newfound power. Hunching her hips with a twist, her cock made sweeping motions across Cheerilee's belly, snagging on her breasts at each extreme, pulling a gasp from the mare. Again, another nod. “Sssay it.” she said in a sibilant hiss.

“I-I n-need it-” Cheerilee's voice faltered when Twilight humped into her rump, her breasts meeting with the teacher's sex with a loud wet _**SMACK**_ that echoed in the room. The male organ however, had slid far up Cheerilee's abdomen, almost reaching her chest.

“What do you need, Cheery? Use your words,” Twilight said.

“I-I-I n-need your...”

“Yyyeeesss...?”

“I need your cock in me!” the teacher shouted.

Twilight kissed her neck. “You need my cock in you, what?” she drawled, grinding her breasts into Cheerilee's marehood, taking special care to be sure that one of her nipples rubbed against the heated mare's clit.

“I need you cock in me, Mistress!” she gasped out.

With a lick at her neck, Twilight commented, “See? That wasn't so difficult, was it?”

A shake of Cheerilee's head answered her. “N-no Mistress.”

Twilight climbed down from the mare's back. “However, you broke your promise, so you need to be punished.” Cheerilee's eyes widened and she whimpered; but she didn't turn around. “Ergo, you shall be...” she smacked the quivering mare on the rump, eliciting a gasp from her, “last.”

Plopping down on her rump, Twilight slid her hind legs out in front of her, and reclined back, letting her forehooves prop her up from behind. The cock stood proud, pulsing with the beat of her heart, and leaking lubricant from the flat tip. “You may turn around, now. All of you.”

They did so, and gasped as one at the sight before them. Twilight smiled at their reactions, but was unsurprised by them. Included in her spell was a pheromone enhancer that combined with their already aroused state, had them quite literally drooling at the prospect of sex. She pointed at Cheerilee, then patted the ground next to her. As the earth pony sauntered over, she said, “You're to sit here and watch until your turn arrives, understand?” She received a nod in return. “You will not touch any of us, or yourself. Clear?” The tortured mare whimpered as she nodded again.

Twilight motioned the other two forward, and they eagerly knelt before her. She didn't even need to tell them what to do. They immediately pounced on her erection, licking and kissing it as if they were poisoned and it contained the only antidote. The librarian allowed her head to loll back and groaned in ecstasy. Their combined tongues, lips, and hooves were having a definite effect on the mare. Her cock which had been standing straight up before, was now harder than ever.

Unable to withstand it any longer, Twilight motioned them off of her and rose to her hooves. “Spitfire, lay down on your back,” she directed. The pegasus wasted no time with a verbal acknowledgment, instead obeying with alacrity. When she lay on her back, panting as if she had run a marathon, Twilight nodded her approval and said, “Now Trixie, lay on top of her, belly to belly.”

“With _pleasure_ , Mistress!” the showpony eagerly complied.

Once she was in position, Twilight walked around the two now embracing ponies, taking in the sight before her, and letting them watch her as her cock bounced up and down with each step. When she came up behind them once again, she looked over to Cheerilee to make sure she was watching it all. There were two ever-widening puddles on the pallet; one under her head as she leaned forward, trying vainly to get a taste of anything, and another under her rump.

Chuckling to herself, the librarian took up position behind the cuddling mares. With skillful maneuvering of her hips, Twilight dragged her penis across their lips, picking up the moisture spilling over from their cunnies. Unable to take it anymore herself, she plunged into Spitfire, almost to the hilt in one fluid motion. All four mares gasped in unison, almost covering the loud _**SQUEALCH**_ sound resulting from the sudden action.

She took a moment to savor the unfamiliar sensation of actually being _inside_ her lover. The slickness of her walls, the warmth of her body, the simple knowledge that they were now connected in the most intimate of ways all demanded her attention. It was almost like her entire being was surrounded by the first mare with whom she had ever fallen in love. In a very real sense, it was an realization of that foalish infatuation's transformation into true love.

Twilight pulled out until half her turgid length was exposed, glistening with Spitfire's honey; then plunged back in with unseemly haste and vigor. Spitfire responded by flexing and relaxing her muscles, so that it felt like she was trying to milk Twilight's cock of any and all life-giving liquids. After her third thrust, she pulled out completely and dived into Trixie, eliciting a hiss of pleasure from the azure mare below her.

Twilight took a moment to appreciate the differences between the two. Trixie was somehow softer, yet tighter than the athlete. She was plumbing the depths of of a silky smooth, yet inexplicably tight, pliable tunnel; one that molded itself to her shape, but constrained it in ways she couldn't explain.

A few more thrusts, and she went back to Spitfire. Back and forth, in and out, aggressive and soft, she alternated between them. When she was in the pegasus, her lover would cry out with an “Ah!” when every thrust bottomed out against her cervix. When she was in the unicorn, her lover would squeak like a mouse “Eee!” All of them were covered in a fine sheen of perspiration, causing Trixie to slide against Spitfire, their breasts rubbing against each other. Their nipples were so stiff, they poked into one another like cleats.

Unable to hold back anymore, Twilight left Trixie's gaping sex, and thrust her shaft between both mares. She could feel both their clits as well as their nipples dig into her flesh, and drag along her length as she thrust in and out between them. All three of them reached for the clouds together, cries of ecstasy rebounding off the walls of Twilight's spell. Twilight's warm, semen smeared between them after each pulsing buck, their sweat and musk mingling with it and the juices that had been lubricating Twilight's member.

With the last, Earth-shattering push, Twilight fell backwards and lay spent, her new organ suddenly pliant and drooling a line of semen on the pallet. Trixie rolled off of Spitfire, both in a cloud of endorphins, wearing silly grins.

The lavender unicorn looked over to Cheerilee to be greeted with the sight of an absolutely wrecked mare. A fine layer of sweat coated her, and her eyes were dilated so wide, it was a wonder she hadn't gone blind yet. Her hooves kept twitching like she was going to bring them to her marehood, but all four were kept planted firmly on the floor.

Taking pity on the poor mare, she gestured towards the others. “You may clean them up, Cheery.” No further prompting was needed. The schoolmarm dashed over to them, eagerly licking them clean of all their leavings. Trixie and Spitfire were still very sensitive, but too exhausted to do more than moan in protest.

Twilight watched her work, but soon found her attention focused on the mare's deliciously round rear end, which was waving enticingly in front of her. With surprising resilience, the librarian found herself hard as steel once more, and an eager and waiting female in front of her.

Careful to not make a sound, Twilight stood on her hind legs alone, and with one hoof on her shaft to aim, she lunged forward, impaling the surprised, but very willing mare on her cock to the hilt, all in a single motion. Taking a moment again to familiarize herself with her lover's inner workings, she marveled at how she was different from the other two. With Cheerilee, it was all sensual decadence. Where she lacked the tightness of the others, there was a certain... plushness to her that invited you to stay forever. Indeed, grasping the mare's hips to properly bear down, Twilight noticed that she slid around so easily, she was able to gyrate her hips, allowing her to prod areas that would be difficult with the others.

Twilight dropped  so that her body rested on top of the strong earth pony, and made shallow, but vigorous thrusts into her, letting the natural instincts that came with her magical appendage take over. The instincts were so strong, that she bit the teacher's neck, coming close to drawing blood.

It didn't take long for either mare to climax, sending each other over the edge. Unable to support them any longer, Cheerilee collapsed to the pallet in between Trixie and Spitfire, her lover still atop her, and penis still lodged within. As all four mares drifted off, and the magic creating the organ dissipated, Twilight had just enough sense and energy to cover them with a blanket.

“I love you all...” she murmured.

(\ /)

( . .)

*(“)(“)

 _Today had been a good day. It had found an ally in it's struggle against the confounding interloper, Twilight Sparkle. True, a Diamond Dog wasn't much of an ally, but one has to start_ somewhere _, right? This particular Diamond Dog had two things going for it, however. He nursed a deep and abiding hatred of all ponies._

_Ever since the appearance of the Whining One, he had seen a steady decline of his power over the pack. They had apparently lost a good portion of their hoarded gems to her, with a corresponding loss of his prestige. It wasn't long before his own pack drove him off, leaving his own little brother to take over. Now, he wandered the mountains alone, hungry and gemless._

_This is how it found him. Half-starved, lonely, and shivering in the frigid mountain air and swearing revenge on all ponykind. It had no trouble at all convincing the stupid Diamond Dog to agree to a mutually beneficial arrangement. Well, it would ultimately prove more beneficial for it than the Dog, but he didn't need to know that... yet._

_Which leads into the second reason it had been so glad to stumble upon the Dog. Should their interests ever diverge, it would be a very simple matter to... bring him back into line. After all, it had been able to do the same thing with_ much _more powerful creatures than him before._

_Yes. A plan was forming. It- they would soon have their vengeance._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this one was a bit of a turn up, eh? As always, I own nothing in this but the arrangement of the words. All else belongs to Hasbro and Lauren Faust, and I thank them fro letting me play in their sandbox.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's finally here. This story will hopefully answer a few questions left by the last story, while simultaneously raising all new ones to the fore. I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I anticipate in writing it. The usual disclaimers apply here, Everything belongs to Hasbro and Lauren Faust except the arrangement of the words. I'm just playing in their sandbox.


End file.
